Means to an End
by Blues32
Summary: AU The HIVE find themselves in a tight spot after they stop a young girl from killing one of their foes. Now they themselves are the target. Multiple pairings
1. Disclaimer

DISCLAIMER.

I do not own Teen Titans. If I did, there would be a season six. Teen Titans belong to DC Comics. Sorry for the delay, my internet's been acting screwy. Sorry this one is so short.


	2. Chapter 1

**32 Productions Presents…**

A HIVE Team Story 

**The HIVE Team In…**

"**Means to an End"**

**Chapter One**

**FLASHBACK: Gremlin's Lair Under the Junkyard**

The girl stepped over the fallen robot, loading a fresh clip into her gun. The explosive tipped rounds were working just as she planned. She figured the robots would be bullet proof. Her target would have to be a fool not to have taken such precautions. As she surmised, the joints were the weak spots. Something was wrong. There should be many more robots then this attacking her. She entered the next room and found her target sitting in a chair across the room, fingers folded in front of his masked face.

Gremlin: Ah, Hit. Welcome to my abode. Would you like something to drink?

Hit's reply was to point her gun at him and fire. The custom designed handgun recoiled ferociously, but it was what she was used to. The bullet was stopped by a field of energy of some kind. She put the handgun away and reached into her pouch.

Gremlin: Was that a "no"?

She pulled a device out that resembled a remote control. Hit pointed it at the force field and pressed a button on the side. The front of the device launched forward, hitting the field and removing it. She pulled the gun out again. Gremlin still made no move and that was beginning to concern her. She fired but the bullet passed through him. She looked up and saw a projecting device above the spot "Gremlin" was sitting. As she looked, her vision began to swim. She was getting sleepy. She fumbled for her gas mask, but her hand was grabbed.

Gremlin: Relax. When this is all over you'll be one of the "good guys".

Hit: …"good" and "evil" are simply words that have no application in life.

She struggled to free her hand, but his grip was solid and she was finding it harder and harder to remain awake. Even so she should have been able to pull away from this little man.

Gremlin: Interesting way to look at it. I'll be sure to let you keep that opinion.

Hit passed out before she could ask what that meant.

: CUE THEME :

**Present Day: Same Location**

That was over a year ago. When she came to she was his obedient little slave, doing whatever he asked of her. Mostly she was to hunt down and execute certain criminals. This was the exact fate she had tried to escape from in the past. It wasn't fair. After what was done to her, she deserved to do whatever she wanted. Now look at her. Forced to wear a ridiculous costume and black paint on her face. She was already built like an amazon. Over 6 ft tall and unusually muscular for a woman thanks to the…experiments, she was an intimidating sight. Her room was lined with exercise equipment too. The costume only made it worse. Not that she was ashamed of her body. It was just that nobody confused her for a man when she wore her old costume. The paint on her face was design to help hide her features under the hood of her costume. The costume was this skin tight black and grey suit. She used to just wear a ninja mask with an opening for her long black hair, tightly braided so it wouldn't interfere. Her old costume was a more practical sneaking suit. Designed by STAR labs, it hid body heat, had temperature control for those long stake outs, and was padded to take a blow or too…with an axe. Well, maybe just ONE blow. Flame resistant, acid resistant, etc. Not that her current costume wasn't flame and acid resistant, but she liked her other one better. Gremlin decided that she should look more like a "superhero". He even made her change her name to Sureshot. It was so demeaning, but there was nothing she could do. Thanks to her previous experiences, she couldn't even cry about it. The fact that it was a trap from the beginning made it even worse. It was one of his robots that hired her to kill Gremlin in the first place. She was given false information about his capabilities and sent to be turned into a puppet. There were times she would sit in her room with the barrel of a gun in her mouth, trying with all her willpower to pull the trigger. She never could. She had but two silver linings in these dark times. One was G-9, the computer program that filled the structure. She was very sympathetic toward her. While she didn't share her resentment of Gremlin, she did know what it was like to have to do things she didn't agree with. The other thing was the thought that someday she'd be free of his control. When that happened, she would blow his brains out all over the floor. A computer screen opened from the wall and G-9 face appeared.

G-9: Hello, Sureshot. How are you?

Sureshot: As well as every other time you ask.

G-9 was designed to resemble somebody. Sureshot couldn't remember who. She had green eyes and red hair. She kept her hair tied behind her head…no, that wasn't it. She had no choice over that. It was hard to remember she was just an image on the screen. She seemed so human it was like she was just transmitting from another room or something.

Sureshot: What does my owner want now?

G-9: Sureshot…don't call him that. He's a nice guy, really.

Sureshot: Nice or not, he'll be dead if I ever get free.

G-9: ...he wants to speak with you in the monitoring room.

Sureshot: Another job?

G-9: So I would imagine. We still up for chess later?

Sureshot: Why not? Even though you always win.

G-9 laughed.

G-9: I'm a computer. What did you expect?

Sureshot: I wish you came with difficulty settings.

Sureshot stood up and left. A small drone came from the ceiling and G-9's face appeared on its monitor.

G-9: I tried giving you that option but you said you'd rather keep playing until you were good enough to beat me.

Sureshot: You could have talked me out of it.

G-9: You couldn't be talked out of eating glass if you wanted to.

Sureshot: I'm sure Gremlin could find a way.

G-9: Sureshot, I'm trying to be nice here.

Sureshot: Sorry.

**Monitoring Room**

The drone went back up into the ceiling and Sureshot entered the room. Gremlin was waiting for her, staring at the screen.

Gremlin: You're late.

Sureshot: I forgot my running shoes.

Gremlin laughed.

Gremlin: I see your sense of humor is coming back at last. How long as it been since you made a joke? Four years? Five?

Sureshot: You wanted something from me?

Gremlin typed a few things and an image appeared on the screen of a dark skinned youth. He wore a gray hoodie and pants of the same color. The arms of the hoodie had yellow on them, but that was the only real deviation. The hood was up.

Gremlin: His name is Joto. Wanted for murder, theft, arson, and other stuff I won't get into. He's a meta-human capable of generating enough heat from his hands to melt solid steel.

Sureshot studied the picture intently. While she hated working for Gremlin, she still took her job very seriously.

Sureshot: Just his hands?

Gremlin: Yes. No heat blasts either. Physical contact is required.

Sureshot: …kill him?

Gremlin: Do I call you for anything else?

Sureshot shook her head and went to the armory to get her tools.

Sureshot: Inform me of his location. He'll be dead within 48 hours.

Gremlin: Pick up some milk while you're out.

Sureshot: I'm going to spill your intestines on the floor someday.

Gremlin ignored her threat and she left.

**Armory**

G-9 watched as Sureshot selected her weapons and tools. Sureshot always seemed to relish this part. G-9 had to remind herself that she used to be a killer who only became an assassin so she could say she enjoys her work. Sureshot used to be a sick puppy hiding behind a façade of professionalism. Sureshot inhaled deeply. She loved the smell of gunpowder…and the cleaning solution…ah. That was her incense. It made her relax.

G-9: I'll remind you yet again that we do have more…advanced weapons then mere pistols and rifles.

Sureshot: I don't like lasers, sonic cannons, or anything firearm that doesn't shoot an object out at the target. If I could find a harpoon gun, I'd use it.

Her weapons selected she moved on to the tools. Grappling hook, smoke bombs, stun bombs, EMP grenades…all this and more went into the pouches on her belt as she put it on.

Sureshot: Set up the black one, would you?

She was referring to the car. She drove sleek car, normal in outer appearance, but anything but in reality. It could easily plow through normal cars with nary a dent. It had various weapons and gadgets installed as well. She had a black one, a red one, and a blue one. There was no real difference, just the color. She climbed in and sped off, a hatch opening to the surface.

**Twentieth National Bank**

They can't all be first…the bank I mean. Sureshot watched from the rooftop as her target approached the door and put his hands on it. The glass door bubbled and melted, just like Gremlin said. She was watching through the scope of her sniper rifle. One shot and it would all be over. His body would drop to the floor like a wet sack of meat. …but where was the fun in that? She put the sniper rifle into place on her back and pulled out her grapple, launching it downward. It stuck into the wall of the bank and she slid down. She landed silently, drawing her custom handgun. She walked in calmly. As predicted, Joto never noticed her. This was going to be simplistic. She was tempted to clear her throat so it would be more of a challenge but decided she better just blow his head off. Why take chances, right? She pointed the gun at his skull as he burned through the vault. As soon as he did, he was hit with some sort of blast…it looked like a sonic blast of some kind. Other teenagers poured from the hole, seven of them to be exact. Before she was spotted, she dove out of sight. This was an unexpected development and she needed to observe it until she could come up with a plan.

Gizmo: Jeez, cutting it a little close, there, weren't ya! We almost ran out of air in there!

Blackfire kicked Mammoth in the shin. She was breathing hard, as if she had been holding her breath for a long time.

Blackfire: I TOLD you it was a bad idea.

Mammoth: Ow!

Jinx: You've made your last mistake, Joto.

Krystal: Yeah, can't you read? The bank closed HOURS ago!

Joto attacked them, his hands blazing.

Red X: Always the hard way.

He fired something from his palm. It nailed Joto and splattered. The force of impact sent him into a wall where he remained stuck.

Sonic: That was easy…

Joto began to burn through the wall he was stuck to. Gizmo fired his stun gun, knocking him out.

Gizmo: Yep.

Jinx: Welp, we're done here.

Mammoth: I'm hungry.

They headed out of the bank.

Others: You're always hungry.

Krystal: Jinx!

Jinx: What?

Instead of responding, Krystal pinched Jinx on the arm.

Jinx: Ow!

Sonic: Oh I get it. She jinxed us.

Krystal pinched him.

Sonic: Ow!

Sureshot watched them leave and snorted. Superheroes were so foolish. She pulled her gun back out and walked over to where Joto was stuck. He was no doubt being left for the police so she didn't have much time. She aimed for his forehead. Then again, she didn't need much time. Suddenly she was hit by a blast of intense light. She flew back into the wall. Krystal stood there, her hand still smoking, which she blew on.

Krystal: I knew I smelled gunpowder.

Sureshot stood up. Her costume took the brunt of the blast.

Sureshot: Get out. This doesn't concern you.

Krystal: I think it does.

Sureshot: Have it your way.

She pulled her other handgun (not the same custom model) and fired both guns at Krystal. Unfortunately for her, Krystal had disappeared the instant she pulled the other gun out. Krystal reappeared behind her, ready to clobber the girl. Sureshot's instincts told her as much and she turned around, slamming the butt of one of the handguns across the stunned girl's face. She staggered back, her nose bleeding. She vanished again before Sureshot could fire. Sureshot began to think rapidly. If the girl was brave, but stupid, she' try behind her again. Given her behavior, that seemed likely. If she was smart, she'd hide and try and come with a plan. If she was smart and cowardly, she'd got to her friends for help. She wasn't behind her when she turned so she must have done one of the others. No time. She turned back to Joto and prepared to blow his brains out again. Her hand was hit with a thin beam of light, burning it and making her drop the gun she was aiming.

Sureshot: Would you just let me do my job?

Krystal: I don't dink so, bitch.

Sureshot's eyes widened. NOW she was behind her again. She swung again, but Krystal was ready, ducking under it. She slashed at Sureshot, raking her across the stomach. Krystal's broken nose made her sound funny.

Krystal: On my planet, we don't ducker punch dour opponents.

Krystal backhanded her. Sureshot staggered back, reaching for something in one of her pouches.

Krystal: We wait until deir looking before we strike.

She pulled out a stun grenade and pressed the button down.

Sureshot: This isn't your planet.

Sureshot threw the grenade down and covered her eyes and ears. While the blinding flash had no effect on Krystal, the piercing whine did. She fell to the ground, covering her ears. Looking through the melted door she saw the other HIVE members racing back to the bank. She swore. There was no way now. She turned and jumped through a window. Ignoring the pieces of glass in her skin for now, she went back to her car and sped off. The HIVE ran into the room and found Krystal slowly getting back up, dizzy as a result of the havoc the grenade did to her equilibrium.

Red X: What happened?

They noted Joto was still hanging on the wall, so he didn't do it. Krystal grabbed her nose and popped it back into place with a sickening crack. Some of her teammates winced.

Krystal: There was this girl with a gun. She was going to blow Joto's brains out so I stopped her. When I tried to knock her out, she clobbered me in the face with one of her guns. …it's going to swell up, isn't it?

Mammoth: Yep.

Krystal: Ugh! I'm going to look like Marsha Brady after the football incident.

The others sweatdropped and decided to cut back on Krystal's allowed TV time.

Jinx: What did she look like?

Krystal: She was dressed in black and gray with black stuff all over her face. With the hood, I couldn't make out much of it. She had braided black hair too.

The cops came and took Joto away, binding his arms in such a way that his hands could touch nothing but himself. He wouldn't want to melt himself, would he? The HIVE decided to check criminal records for anything like this girl Krystal saw.

**Gremlin's Lair: Garage**

Sureshot climbed out of the car, pulling shards of glass from her arms. She had covered her face, naturally. G-9 came in, using a drone again.

G-9: You're home! How'd it go? Did you take your time or did you just…

Sureshot: I failed.

G-9 stopped in mid-sentence.

G-9: Failed? …but…you never fai…

Sureshot: Well, I did this time. I need to get to the medical center and make sure I get every piece of glass removed.

G-9's face disappeared for a moment. A minute or so later it reappeared.

G-9: …he wants to see you.

Sureshot: You ratted me out?

G-9: It's not like that. He told me to tell him when you got back, I'm sorry.

Sureshot: Great. Monitor room?

G-9: …yes. …I'm sorry.

G-9 looked really upset. Sureshot wondered why.

**Monitor Room**

Her question was answered by the sting of the back of Gremlin's hand across her already sore jaw.

Gremlin: You FAILED!

She staggered to her feet, struggling with all her willpower to react, but he had told her to stand still and there was nothing she could do to stop him. He grabbed her face with both hands.

Gremlin: I sent you to kill a minor criminal. Joto was nothing! And you come back like THIS!

He lifted her up and threw her against the wall. As he had ordered (standing still implies standing) she got back up. She still had no idea how he could lift her. She didn't recall him having super human strength.

Sureshot: It wasn't my fault…there were these seven teenagers there. They beat him first. I tried to kill him before the cops came, but one of them found me. I'd have dealt with them both, but her friends came back.

Gremlin pulled his fist back, but stopped inches from her stomach. She let out her breath. He stepped back, rubbing his masked chin.

Gremlin: Is that so? One of them had pink hair? Another one had dark purple?

Sureshot nodded, rubbing her face where she had been struck.

Gremlin: Hmm. The HIVE…what a shame. I had always hoped to work along side them. Still, if they wish to interfere…

Sureshot pulled her hand back and stared at the blood on it. She glared up at him with murder in her eyes. He ignored her, as usual. He just sat down and began typing.

Sureshot: I hate it when you do that.

Gremlin: Do what?

Sureshot: Stop in mid-sentence and leave the thought incomplete.

Gremlin: It's called "suspense".

Sureshot begged to differ, but had been hit enough for one day. He began pulling up files. Each of them was on a HIVE member. Curiously, he never brought up Red X. Sureshot noticed.

Sureshot: You're missing one.

Gremlin: I know. You don't kill that one.

Sureshot looked surprised.

Sureshot: You want me to kill them? I thought they were the superheroes. The good guys. Don't I only kill villains?

Gremlin: …don't try to get away.

Sureshot's eyes widened. She was forced to stand still as he spun around and grabbed her by the throat.

Gremlin: Don't you ever patronize me! You will never be able to kill me, Sureshot, Hit, or whatever you call yourself in your own mind. Do you understand? YOU. CAN. NEVER. KILL. ME. You can't even fight BACK against me! EVER!

Sureshot stopped trying to pull his hand off her throat and her arms fell limply as the command took hold.

Sureshot: (gasping) I. Hate. You.

**HIVE Tower: Krystal's Room**

Krystal glared at her reflection. Her nose was completely swollen. She held an icepack in her hand and placed it over her injured nose. As soon as it touched, she hissed and pulled it back. She tried again, gently this time.

Krystal: That bitch is going to pay for this.

Krystal was now in a foul mood. It didn't happen often. In fact, her friends had yet to see her in one. Now they would. She left her room and banged her fist on the door when it closed behind her. When she got her hands on the painted faced skank that did this to her cute-as-a-button nose, she'd break her arms. No, maybe she'd break her arms OFF and shove them up her nose. No, maybe she'd shove them into her ears. Maybe she'd pick a less polite orifice instead. That would teach her. She sat down in the main room, drumming her fingers angrily on the arm of the couch. Gizmo and Mammoth, who had been watching TV, looked at each other nervously. She noticed their expressions and she slowly turned her head toward them, her eyes glowing dangerously.

Krystal: Can I help you?

Mammoth: Er…you okay?

Krystal: Peachy. My nose is only twice its normal size and the bitch responsible is running loose on the streets. Why wouldn't I be thrilled?

Gizmo: We're going to find her, calm down.

Krystal drummed her fingers faster before standing up and started messing with the computer. Gizmo came up behind her and grabbed her arm.

Gizmo: Hey, hey, hey! What are you doing?

Krystal: Looking for information, now BUTT OUT!

Gizmo stumbled back. Well, that was unexpected.

**END PART ONE**


	3. Chapter 2

**Oil Tanker**

**32 Productions Presents…**

A HIVE Team Story 

**The HIVE Team In…**

"**Means to an End"**

**Chapter Two**

**Oil Tanker**

Sureshot sat on the edge of the tanker, looking through binoculars. She was fortunate that the tower had so many windows. It made everything so much easier.

Sureshot: (reading lips) "I think she's pissed about her nose." "You think! Congratulations, Mammoth! Here's your prize."

She watched as the angry girl flicked Mammoth off. If Sureshot was capable of laughter, she'd be in hysterics. The look on Mammoth's face at that point was priceless. She wasn't learning anything really useful though. She looked to the others for information, switching to slight X-ray to see through some of the walls. She could adjust the intensity to see as far in as she wanted. Sureshot hated Gremlin with as much passion as she could muster, but she had to admit, he could invent. Blackfire was in the training room, hitting what appeared to be a hunk of metal in the shape of a punching bag.

Sureshot: (reading lips) "That bitch. When I get my hands on her, I'll…"

Sureshot stopped there. She decided that watching Blackfire would only give her nightmares and moved on. She did note that Blackfire was especially close to Krystal and figured that was useful enough. Moving on…ah, the mysterious one. He was in his room and…wait…she adjusted the X-ray further. The suit he was wearing was heavily padded…made to resemble a male body. To Sureshot's great surprise, she realized that it was a FEMALE in that costume. Now that was interesting. She would debate on asking if Gremlin was aware later. Right now she had more information to gather. Time for the last two. She found them in the same room together, getting rather close. Perfect.

Sureshot: (reading lips) "You realize Blackfire is going to tear that thing apart, don't you?" "You really think she can?" "Wouldn't surprise me." "Sonic, stop." "What?" "Don't think I can't feel your hand, pervert." "It slipped." "Oh don't give me that."

Jinx shoved Sonic away. Interesting…seems Sonic had a wandering hand. She was willing to wager his eyes did the same. Coupled with what she learned from studying Gremlin's files, she determined that she was ready to act.

**HIVE Tower: Main Room, Next Night**

Krystal had finally calmed down. Her nose was still swollen, but Blackfire assured her that she didn't care. They still couldn't find anything on the girl that caused the trouble. She must have been a new comer. It was about that time that the alarm went off. Gizmo checked the computer and frowned.

Blackfire: What is it?

Gizmo: …somebody is taking potshots at people from a rooftop.

They were off.

**Rooftops**

Sureshot aimed at a running man on the street. He was obviously trying to get away. Silly man. She pulled the trigger and blew off his kneecap. Her instincts warned her of danger and she dodged a hex coming her way. She turned to find the HIVE standing behind her, looking upset at her activities.

Blackfire: This the one?

Krystal: Yeah.

Blackfire cracked her knuckles.

Blackfire: Does anyone here mind if I break her legs?

Sureshot: I'm afraid you'll have to catch me first.

Sureshot pulled a small remote from her sleeve and pressed the button. An explosive went off under the roof of the building, putting a hole in it. The HIVE were thrown back from the blast and she dove into it.

Krystal: She's getting away!

Jinx: Like hell she is…

The HIVE jumped in after her. It was pitch black inside, save for the light coming from the moon above them…because of the hole.

Mammoth: Where'd she go?

Jinx: Krystal, a little light.

Krystal held up a finger and a bright light appeared above it.

Sonic: She couldn't have gotten far.

Jinx: Krystal, smell anything?

Krystal shrugged.

Krystal: Sorry, boss. Don't know what she smells like to begin with. During all the ruckus in the bank, I never got around to memorizing her scent.

Jinx: …shit. Okay. No choice. We split up. Red X, go back outside. You're taking point. Make sure she doesn't leave the building.

Red X nodded and leapt upward, grabbing the edge of the hole and pulling himself up.

Jinx: We go in pairs. We search each floor one at a time, starting with the top floor. The next pair searches the one below this one, and the next pair searches the one below that. We got down three flights of stairs each time. Gizmo, you and Mammoth get the lowest floor, Krystal and Blackfire the one just under us, and Sonic and I will search this one.

Everyone agreed, though they thought her logic in pairings was a little askew. Not like they could come up with better. Maybe it was just a coincidence.

**Gizmo and Mammoth**

The building was some sort of corporation. Medical products from the looks of it. The floor they were on seemed to be the ad campaign section. They came up with the catchy jingles and slogans that sold the products…sorry to insult your intelligence.

Mammoth: (whisper) So, doing anything tonight?

Gizmo: (whisper) Go hump a stump.

It was no secret that Gizmo was jealous of people in relationships. They seemed so happy and he was so…not. Was a girlfriend too much to ask for? He was so lost in his self-pity he didn't hear the soft noise of something small flying through the air. Mammoth on the other hand did notice when three darts hit him in the chest. Almost immediately he began to feel sleepy. He fell with a heavy thud. Gizmo ducked behind under a table. He activated something from his pack and night vision goggles came out, setting in front of his eyes. He still couldn't see her. Where the hell could she be? Above him, Sureshot crouched on the table, patiently waiting for him to come out. She didn't have to wait long. She slapped a small disc onto his pack. Suddenly every invention in his pack went nuts. The spider legs and the wings came out. The stun gun started shooting every which way. Sureshot dodged the blasts. Finally it stopped. Sureshot grabbed Gizmo and slammed his head against the table. He collapsed in her grasp. Securing them, she silently left the room and went up to the next floor.

**Blackfire and Krystal**

Unaware that two of their teammates had been defeated, Blackfire and Krystal searched their floor.

Krystal: (whisper) Blackie?

Blackfire: (whisper) Yeah?

Krystal: (whisper) I don't like this. I got one of those bad feelings again.

That wasn't good. When Krystal got a bad feeling, it was usually right. Telling her it was her imagination was stupid.

Blackfire: (whisper) I hate it when you say tha...

Something whizzed through the air. Both Krystal and Blackfire were struck with something. Blackfire was electrocuted into unconsciousness. The device on Krystal enveloped her in a black light. It was the one form of light she couldn't manipulate (it's more of a purple, really. I don't know why people call it "black light"). Furthermore when she was enveloped in it, she couldn't use her powers. She tried to reach the device and pull it off, but it was stuck onto her back where she couldn't reach. Maybe she could smash it against something. Before she could do that, she was grabbed by her shirt.

Sureshot: (whisper) It'll be over soon.

Sureshot pulled her head back and slammed it into the girl's. It hurt like hell, but it was enough to knock Krystal out. The alien had a head like a diamond. She'd have to remember that if somehow there was a "next time". Again, she bound them up and went to the next floor.

**Jinx and Sonic**

The final two HIVE members were looking around, just as the others were. Sureshot prepared her weapons of choice for the two. Suddenly Sonic turned and fired a blast at her, stunning both her and Jinx who apparently had no idea she was there.

Sonic: You think you can sneak up on somebody who can hear a pin drop on the bottom floor if he wants to?

Sureshot snorted. Fine. She had other ideas. She stepped out where the pair could see her. As she did, she pulled twin nightsticks from their place on her belt. She twirled them for a second then relaxed.

Sureshot: Congratulations. You did much better then your friends.

That had the desired effect. The pair tensed.

Jinx: What did you do to them!

Sureshot: They're not dead. They've been taken to the holding cells I've prepared. You told Red X to watch for my exit from the roof. Had you bothered to check the schematics, you would have learned that there is a sewer access in the basement level of this building. Your friend won't know you've been beaten until I want him to.

Sonic cracked his knuckles. Jinx crossed her arms, a defiant look on her face.

Jinx: What makes you think you're going to win?

Sureshot responded by attacking, leaping forward and swinging at Sonic's head. Her instincts started feeding her information. _Jinx will try to kick you. Block it, but quickly move because Sonic will try to strike at the back of your head._ Sureshot used a nightstick to block Jinx's kick. At the same time she swung the other into Sonic's stomach before he could perform his right hook into the back of her head. _Quickly, grab her leg! She prides herself on her agility. Don't let her move around._ She did one better and brought back the other nightstick down on her ankle. There was a satisfying crack and Jinx cried out. _Brace yourself, you're wide open, idiot._ Sureshot was hit with a sonic blast, causing her to fly into a cubical. She flipped back up as soon as she landed. Jinx hissed in pain as she tried to put weight on her ankle.

Sureshot: Don't bother. It's broken.

Sonic: You're going to pay for that!

Sureshot: Jumping at the chance to lay your hands on a woman. How typical of you.

Sonic ignored her and ran forward. _He's aiming for your stomach._ Sureshot knocked his fist away with a nightstick before swinging at his head with the other. He dodged that and…_He's aiming for the back of your head again. He's going to kick._ …kicked toward her head. She ducked under it and hit him in the stomach.

Sureshot: Understand yet? You have no chance. Surrender now and I won't break anymore bones in your bodies.

Sonic's response was to swing try another sonic blast. She grabbed his arm and pointed it toward Jinx before he could stop himself. Jinx cried out as she was thrown into the wall behind her.

Sonic: JINX! I didn't mean to…

Sureshot twirled her nightstick and struck him on the head. He went down like a sack of bricks. Jinx was somehow still awake and trying to use her communicator. It exploded, hurting her hand. She looked up and saw Sureshot standing there with a silence pistol.

Sureshot: Not yet. I have special plans for that one.

Jinx pointed her hand at her. _Here comes a hex._ Sureshot grabbed her fingers and snapped them. Jinx stared at her broken digits, unable to understand it.

Jinx: How…? How can you move so fast?

Sureshot: I'm not. I've just already started a split second before you do.

Sureshot slugged her, knocking her out and waited patiently for the robots Gremlin sent with her to take the two new prisoners. Phase one was complete.

**Outside: A rooftop away**

Red X frowned under the mask. Something was seriously wrong. He hadn't received a single sign for over an hour. It shouldn't take this long. Finally his communicator went off.

Red X: You're late.

Sureshot: My apologies. Sonic and Jinx put up a fight.

Red X stared at Sureshot's image on the screen. She was a little roughed up, but nothing serious. If his friends were hurt, that would soon change.

Red X: Where are they?

Sureshot: Activate your tracing device. You'll find them. Hurry up. My assassin's blood is growing restless.

The line cut off. He switched to tracking mode and went off.

**Monster Truck Stadium**

At least that's what it normally was. Right now there were no cars or trucks. Just six spherical chambers. One was equipped with a sound buffer. The other had a black light on it. The HIVE members had tried to escape since they got up, but after exhausting their bag of tricks, gave up. Sureshot sat down before them, her eyes closed.

Krystal: …could you let us out now? I need to use the bathroom.

Sureshot said nothing. She was preparing herself. She was going to enjoy this fight. This…Red X…there was something about him…her…whatever… that made her blood tingle. It set off some sort of program in her mind, something that rarely came into play. Back then…when she was in the STAR military program. An orphan with no place left to go after her parents committed suicide, she had no choice. They trained her mercilessly, tried to make her less the human and more at the same time. In body she would be beyond any human. Able to move faster, be stronger, and all that jazz. In mind she'd be little more then a puppet. She escaped the program before that happened, but lost much of her emotional abilities. She couldn't laugh or cry, or even smile unless she faked it. She could still frown and scowl. That was considered intimidating and she was allowed to keep it. By the time she got away it was too late for her to have a normal life. Her mind was filled with information on how to kill a man (or woman or child…you get the idea). She knew how to cause the most pain, which ways were the most silent, which ways would be good ways to leave warnings with. She knew it all. But perhaps there was an unforeseen side effect…or maybe they were going to get rid of it. When she escaped, she found she had a desire to USE that knowledge. She didn't WANT a normal life. Her instincts wouldn't allow it anyway. The only time she felt alive…the only time she felt…human was when she was fighting…when she was KILLING. That's why she became an assassin. Get paid to do what you loved. Who could ask for a better job? …but then Gremlin ruined it. Now she was miserable again. The people she was sent for were rarely worth her time. Beginners who always thought that they could gun down the freakishly large girl in front of them. _He's here._ Her ears perked up. Yes, she could hear his footsteps. He had come out in the open. How utterly delight! She actually felt a shiver of anticipation run through her body.

Sureshot: You've come.

Red X: Let them go…

Sureshot: Sureshot. My name is Sureshot…and if you want them, you'll have to take them.

She stood up and opened her eyes.

Red X: Why are you doing this?

Sureshot: I have to. It gives me purpose. If I had my way it wouldn't be you or your friends that would be suffering from my needs, but I have no choice but to pick you.

Red X: What are you talking about?

Sureshot: There are cameras here. We're going to fight. If you use a weapon, your friends will be sprayed with saran gas. I'm sure you know what that does to the nervous system.

Red X: …I see. And if you use a weapon?

Sureshot: They're set free. Understand the rules?

Red X simply removed his belt in reply. Sureshot took that as a yes. She popped her neck and took a defensive stance.

Sureshot: Whenever you're ready.

She didn't have to wait long. Red X was on her in a second, his fist colliding with the side of her face. He was faster then she expected. _Next blow will also be aimed for your face._ Sureshot blocked the right hook. _He'll follow up wi…_ Red X swept her legs out from under her before she even was able to figure out his next move. Red X was a much better fighter then his companions. Sureshot couldn't rely on her ability to second guess her opponent here. She caught Red X in a scissor kick, bringing him down as well. They both flipped back up at the same time. Sureshot tingled all over. She felt alive. This was what she needed. He kneed her in the stomach. She slammed both palms into his chest. This was how she had fun now. She could enjoy little else in life. Only the feeling of pain and the knowledge that she had brought pain to someone else gave her life purpose. She moved around him and kicked him in the back of the head. As he stumbled, she grabbed him and slammed his face into the ground. He smacked her arm away and rolled onto his back. He grabbed her face and butted her in the head. She staggered back, holding her forehead. A dark stain was forming on Red X's mask. She must have given him a bloody nose. Sureshot dashed toward him. The fight continued for nearly fifteen minutes. BY that time, Sureshot was sure she had broken a rib and that she had managed to sprain Red X's right wrist. He dodged her oncoming fist and slammed his elbow into her stomach. The force of the blow knocked the air out of her, leaving her stunned. Red X hit her across the face, the brought both fists down onto her head. She stumbled, looking at him with a dazed expression.

Sureshot: …the…the cells have small buttons on the sides. The green one opens them.

She fell forward. Red X frowned and wondered if he should trust her. Oh well. He pressed the green button on Krystal's prison. The cell opened and the black light faded. She sprung from the cell, happily.

Krystal: Thank GOD! I hate black lights. …they scare me.

They freed the others. They didn't notice Sureshot roll onto her back and press a button on her belt. Her car burst through the wall of the stadium, pulling up next to her. Before they could stop her, she climbed inside and the car drove off on its own. They couldn't catch it. Mammoth picked Jinx up, since she couldn't walk on her own with her broken ankle.

Red X: Everyone okay?

Gizmo: Sonic, Jinx, and me got busted up a bit, but everybody else is good.

Jinx: Good work, Red X.

Krystal: Yeah! Way to kick her ass. Bam! Boom! Ka-powie!

Krystal swung her fists at each sound effect.

Mammoth: We should get you guys looked at. And you need splints for your fingers.

Jinx: Yeah. Shit, this was my cursing hand.

**HIVE Tower: Med-lab**

Jinx sighed as Red X finished wrapping up the splint around her ankle.

Jinx: Thanks.

Red X: Hmm.

Jinx: "Hmm"? That's all you can say?

Red X put the med-kit away.

Red X: What would you like me to say?

Jinx went silent for a moment.

Jinx: I don't know…just sound a little more HUMAN would you?  
Red X: I can't. I could give things away about myself if I did.

Jinx: If you say so. Still…I'm amazed you managed to beat her. She totally humiliated Sonic and me.

Red X: Yes…that worries me. It was like she knew what to expect from you, but not from me. What made me different?

Jinx: (joking) What DOESN'T make you different?

Red X just kept his "thinking" pose. Jinx sighed. Her humor was lost on this boy.

**Gremlin's Lair: Medical Room**

Gremlin came in as the robots finished looking Sureshot over. She had gotten a concussion and was beaten up pretty bad. Not to mention her rib. G-9's face appeared on one of the robot's monitor-for-a-face.

G-9: Don't be mad at her. She tried her best.

Gremlin: I'm not mad.

G-9: Really?

Gremlin patted the robot on the head, actually making the image on the screen blush.

Gremlin: Of course I'm not. I never expected her to win in the first place.

G-9: Huh?

Gremlin: I really don't care that they stopped her from killing Joto. I just wanted to see if they could stop her. Consider it a test.

G-9: She's not going to be happy about that.

Gremlin: Frankly, G-9, I don't give a damn. Tell me when she wakes up.

He left the room. G-9 sighed.

G-9: Always so complicated…

**THE END**


End file.
